


Guardian

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fantasy AU. Louis discovers his guardian animal





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: brace and lion

Louis stepped into the stone covered room and stepped in front of a carved wooded pedestal. A small flame flickered on top of the pedestal and it grew bigger and bigger. 

He stared at the blue flaming orb in front of him. Soon his guardian animal would be revealed and he couldn't wait. 

He was the last one to get their guardian animal and his hands were starting to sweat. He knew that the animal would be his partner for the rest of his life, but he still hoped they were a good fit.

He hoped is was something brave like a lion, but really anything would be better than Kowalski's turtle.

He concentrated on the orb and it began to change shape. He closed his eyes and concentrated even harder.

'Honk.'

He opened his eyes and was face to face with a duck. The duck was white with a yellow bill.

'Honk,' the duck said again.

'Are you kidding me? Guess my turtle isn't so lame now, is it?' Kowalski said behind him.

Louis reached for the duck and it nuzzled his hand. 

'Oh, man. I guess you could call that guardian a lame duck,' Ray said.

The duck jumped off the table and ran to Ray. As he ran, he hissed and honked and Ray took a step back.

'Hey! Call off your duck!' Ray exclaimed.

Louis just grinned, it might not be a lion but it was brave.


End file.
